halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-/Archive 6
PLANETS If the forerunners used to live here why not make these places like the PLANETs from gundam seed? Also it is symbol like in English literature. --Demakhis 02:04, 11 June 2007 (UTC) A question... I've been a member of Halopedia for almost 4 Mounths now and no-one has invited me to be part of aby project and i wanted to ask if i could be part of this story. Please. Cheers, Genral Johnson Re: Hollow bastion I know. The same thing happened to both me and Demakhis when we tried to open Hollow bastion and Ruins of Triumph. I spoke to Spartan-091 about it because he is an admin and might be able to figure out what is wrong. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 22:46, 12 June 2007 (UTC) You do know that the ''Bloodied Victory is my flagship that contains all of my main characters and is out of orbt anf far away enoigh from the Archive so that the teleportation grid could not reach it right? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 14:56, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Ruins of Triumph Yeah, Vensar was an Ultra, but during the events at the Divine Planet, he was first busted down to Major and then brainwashed by...well, I'm still working on that. Anyway, the fact that he was an Ultra is why he's so uber by the time of Hollow Bastion. -[[User:Azathoth|''david'' ''welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' Spartan-118 Did you invite Spartan-118 to the fanon? I was wondering because he posted and I did not invite him so I was wondering if you did. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 03:32, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Asst. Moder. Absolutely. Go ahead and paste the yellow thing next to your name. I'm glad you asked, since we're a bit low on administrators for the RP. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 19:48, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Re: 'Fenijee Suggestion Eh...see, the problem with this is that 'Fenijee is kind of being manipulated. He doesn't really know what he's doing, and there's someone who's using 'Fenijee as a tool to accomplish things he himself can't do. So, I don't think he's a Seeker, because they seem to understand their role. 'Fenijee, on the other hand, is a puppet. A capable puppet, but incapable of thinking for himself. At least, for now. -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' ''we'll'ing'']] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' Update Well the boss girl got pissed because we are the only ones doing the dying in the roleplay. So we moved into teh core and mounted a heavy defence.Your captains are protecting Lysira i think but she mad this hybrid ship appear. I've ben working on it for a while now, it is massive and part covenant and human. You all may think we have no justification but if you think no one kenw about the Empire and there for do not know how long it has been active. I'm going to make a page about eh Aleksander now or was it Bahamut... Twilightstorm 20:09, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Arka 'Quiltonee I like the idea of Arka being a seeker. Is it ok for his name to be posted on the known members section on the seeker article? Also, is he still allowed to be a councillor, as a seeker isn't a proper rank, just a title recieved from having special training? Pious Inquisitor Terrian What is the planet in RoT weather like and what is the terrain like? --Demakhis 22:06, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Tnx anyway and i asked jared but he's a bit slow getting back to you eh? --Demakhis 22:12, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Re:293 He does have a A.I. with him and he and his A.I. froze up the other A.I.s. He also has the help of a unknown thing i have yet to introduce. --Demakhis 01:42, 23 June 2007 (UTC) They are at it again... Perhaops since you are also cheif moderator you can fix the problem with the Bahamut and the Supreme Overlord. The bahamut is first of all no crusier or frigate. It is larger than a super carrier. There fore it has to ahve power. I just want to counter balance your partner's power. The Bahamut Will leave when Lysira is aboard. It wont be here for the whole RP. The Overlord is to strong for a cruiser. Both ships shouldn't exist. Just liek his JINN. You should see their arguments on your partner's page. Bloodstar 00:33, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Ruins I don't know what happened! I think someone redirected it, then forgot to paste the page where it belongs! I'm gonna look into this. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 16:01, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Oh, yeah... can I join your WotF project as part of the Human section? Sounds fun. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 16:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC) What rank? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 16:27, 24 June 2007 (UTC) WotF Template needs a good splash pic. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 17:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Certainly. I'll troll around for a good one. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 18:05, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Well, if you aren't putting brackets around the tag, do that... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 19:00, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if I could be part of your WotF as well. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 20:21, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Srry ok first things first Spartan G-23 or James as i call him wrote that thing about kunzite i don't even know what the hell is going on with him. Also i was not aware of the whole A.I. thingy *mean look* someone could have made a comment *stares around evily*. And one more thing i F#$%ing know your a F$#%ing Cheif F$@!ing Moniter. GOD!!! --Demakhis 00:50, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Srry about losing my temper i rarely happens but i have had a good|Bad day today and..... well nvm also can i join Wotf *Cute cat stare* also ready 293 again --Demakhis 00:56, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Can I be in the navy of the WotF instead of the marine corps? Also I suggest that you make an Archive for all of your messages. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 14:02, 25 June 2007 (UTC) message from demakhis can i be in more then one catogory in wotf like can i be in covy and marines at same time? --Demakhis 23:59, 25 June 2007 (UTC) The geedi are at your command oracle --Demakhis 03:16, 27 June 2007 (UTC) about elite names thanks or tellin me that i've redone my characters but i can't delite the old files and there empty but thanks again for tellin me but that made it harder to think of names!!!!!!! Thanks for the compliment Thanks for the message, and I do have an account, I just keep forgetting to log in when I edit my page. ;) Regards, (ck)Spartan Can i use Repentance in a story i will create later? --Demakhis 16:32, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Thing Ya i plan to make it a many person fanon. IF it is ok i wish that at the end of hollow Bastion AR would get on the Arizona or another ship that i will tell you about later capisca --Demakhis 22:50, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion Hey, as you may know I'm kinda new here, but I was wondering if I wasn't to late to join in on Hollow Bastion? CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:19, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion Hey, I just joined hollow bastion but am kinda lost as to the plot, which forces are which, and how it all fits together. Could you pherhaps maybe give me a small summary? Spartan 501 17:52, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I just finished reading it. I got a little lost at some parts, like when Lambada Leader and 091 Jared were in the prison cells and it kept swapping the timeline around, but I liked it. ANd now to ponder what I shall write.... You be the first arrgg --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:03, 14 July 2007 (UTC) RP invitation Thanks for the invitation, I'm fully interested. See ya, Matt-256 12:23 (Scandinavian time), 15 july 2007 (UTC) KOBH sure just add your name under the active list and then add your characters --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:23, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Yay! Welcome to the RP. We need a foreruner and you are the best man for the job. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 02:24, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ya nice --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:15, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I shall see. Just gimme a bit of time because I have ''a lot of work to do. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 00:05, 1 August 2007 (UTC) yo again sigh dude I got a picture of an aerial form